Yours
by Tangerine342
Summary: No matter what, she would always be theirs. She could only hope that they would never expect her to love one of them and not the others.


Based on this, which you should watch and tell me your interpretations of it, 'cause this is just my guess when the maker challenged me saying I couldn't think up the story. Plus it makes for good listening. .com/watch?v=aEO3uX_d8js AU, slightly OOC and couplings I don't completely support, but the video is much love so enjoy~

* * *

**Yours**

Waiting. That's all the girl can do. And so that's exactly what she does. So the poor blonde sits there and waits for him to contact her someway. Any way. The lithe girl can't stand not knowing anymore. She can't stand the thought of losing her hero, and so she listens carefully for the chime of MSN, or the ringing of her phone, house or cell. Please just call!

This is how one would have found Namine a year ago. She needed to hear from Sora, whether it was to find out he was sick, angry, or whatever else have you. She was beginning to get desperate. He and Kairi had been going out for a bit, on and off, and it was tearing poor Namine apart.

_About a year ago some things happened. _

_Bad or good. _

_I don't know._

Distracting herself from the stress of always waiting, Namine tried to think of happier times. Her, Kairi, and Sora all together. She loved them both too much for anything to happen.

Not just Sora. No she loved Kairi as well. Neither of them romantically. She needed to hear from either of them! Hear that everything was just fine and that she could just go back to loving them as she would. Not having to worry about how loving one would upset the other.

Namine was truly happy to see the two of them together. Heavens knew they both needed someone to love, but it hurt her inside to see them separate from each other. Separate from her. She just wanted to love them all, and have everyone else love each other, if only in her small circle of friends.

_I'm not supposed to be in this picture._

What hurt the most was when she got the news that the two were back together again, and she realised that meant she was out of their eyes again. Despite the pain and headaches it caused seeing the couple fight and breakup, it was better than the rejection of being discarded until they both came to her again for consolation.

She missed being loved, and so she would hope that their promises from before still held. That they would always stay by her side.

That was a year ago when all the mayhem had started. Things seemed much better now, even if Kairi and Sora still had their occasional tiffs as exes.

Unfortunately there was a new problem. Another person in her life whom Namine loved. Roxas. With him, Namine was a completely different person. Strong and ambitious, unlike the usual her, shy and on the sidelines. With him, it was a completely new her, if only for a short while. Roxas could make all the stress of the days go away. Sadly every time she saw him no matter how she saw him, she couldn't help but compare him to Sora. The two were so different, but at the same time it just happened. What was worse was when she let it slip.

_How could you say such a thing?_

_Even if it were true?_

_I'm sorry_

_I guess some things_

_Really are best left unsaid._

Unlike Sora and Kairi, he had never made a promise to stay with her. He got to meet Sora once by chance although no real introductions were made. Roxas got the chance to see whom it was that Namine had admitted to comparing him to frequently. It only made him that much more hurt.

_You are..._

_Namine?_

Without a promise binding him to her, Roxas left. Probably because he was tired of it all.

Didn't he realise how tired poor Namine was too?

She still loved him though. Just as she loved Kairi and Sora. Thankfully Roxas was never too far away. You couldn't really go away, away without being drastic, and thankfully Roxas was not an overdramatic person. However it was still a painful reminder.

_Kairi!_

_I'm sorry._

_This is real._

The pain only continued when Namine was soon to learn that Kairi and Sora were together yet again. Apparently after some tear jerking confession from Sora, Kairi had come back to him with hugs, and all of that. So not only had Namine lost Roxas, for the moment, she had lost Sora and Kairi again as well. How heartbroken she was to find herself alone.

_You're going to forget making that promise._

She was certain by now that everyone who had ever promised to not leave her had lied, and if not that, then at the very least they had forgotten her and their promise. As much as she tried however to feel anger, sadness, or misused, Namine could only really feel one thing. Tired. She still loved them all, and knew that should anything happen she would just let herself get worried and tired over them again and again. After all isn't that the job of someone who loves you? Usually the worry is in the form of concern? And isn't the tiredness usually repaid with the love of those whom you've given all your love too? Guess not.

_Call out to that piece of memory_

_That glitters faintly deep inside your heart_

_No matter how far away the light gets_

_Your heart's voice will always reach me._

Laughter. Such a sweet sound now rang from the blonde's lips. Things with Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were getting better. Not perfect. No, never perfect, but better as she remembered why she loved all three so much, and all three in return seemed to remember how much she loved them. She knew she was their lifeline, and even if they wouldn't admit it, they knew it too.

However they did know that they could always come to her and pour their heart and all its problems out to her.

And she would let them, simply because she loved them.

_Till then_

_I'll be in your heart._


End file.
